


I choose you to be my family.

by Loar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Space Dad Hank Henshaw | J'onn J'onzz, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loar/pseuds/Loar
Summary: When Alex had asked him to walked her down the aisle on her wedding day, J'onn had thought it was the best day of his life since he landed on this planet. (...) Then, when the Big Day finally came, he had a second one.Or,J'onn reflects on fatherhood and shares a moment with his Earth-daughters at the Sanvers wedding reception.





	I choose you to be my family.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queercapwriting (queergirlwriting)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlwriting/gifts).



> Not my best work, I'm afraid. I battled a long time with this one. I started right after the 3x02 and it took me forever to finish and edit it. Hope you'll enjoy anyway.
> 
> If you're wondering, Adrian (Rodriguez) is queercapwriting's OC and I'm just borrowing him. Go read about him on their fic collection 'The Girls We Wanna Kiss' because it's awesome.

When Alex had asked him to walked her down the aisle on her wedding day, J'onn had thought it was the best day of his life since he landed on this planet.

At this point, he knew enough of Earth-customs to understand how important Alex's demand was. He knew he should be honored; he was and he told her so.

On Mars, even though Martian weddings were radically different in apparence, the father of the bride had also charges that traditionally were incumbent on them. And after he had lost K'hym and T'ania, he thought he would never have the chance to do his father duty on her daughter's wedding day.

There he was though, in front of his very alive daughter who was looking at him with a mixture of hope and unbridled love.

He couldn't stop the tears from pooling in his eyes as a surge of conflicting emotions rushed through his whole being. The joy and the love, the grief for his late family, the contentment and feeling of belonging upon finding another one in this new life, the undecided feelings about Jeremiah, once a friend and now a foe. A storm of emotions he couldn't fight against as much as he tried.

Losing his family in the hands of White Martians had left him hollow. He knew there was nothing in the universe that could ever change that, that could ever fill the empty space left behind by the greatest loss of his existence. That spot of his soul would forever belong to their ghosts.

But for the first time in two centuries, he realized how full he felt. Somehow his heart had grown around the hole of grief to accommodate the love he had for his new, chosen family.

He hadn't expected becoming a father again, and certainly not of two grown up women (and a nerdy man-child).

He thought his happy days were in the past, and suddenly he had a new best day of his new life to remember.

Then, when the Big Day finally came, he had second one.

It was all he had dreamed of and more. Seeing his oldest Earth-daughter with so much joy in her eyes as she gripped onto his arm and walked toward the altar where Maggie was waiting for her in happy excitement. As he gave her away and linked the two brides' hands together. As he kissed her cheek and then Maggie's. As they recited their vows and exchanged rings. As they kissed, more passionately than what was appropriate. (But no one cared because everyone present were happy for the couple.)

As he looked around him and took on the surprising amount of people gathered considering both brides were workaholics and had issues sociabilizing (Alex hadn't been kidding when she had said it was going to be the biggest, gayest wedding National City had ever seen), his eyes locked on a familiar figure in the back. He sighed and nodded.

After the ceremony came the reception. They ate and drank and laughed. Toasts where given by Kara (who seemed the closest to her old, exuberant self today), Eliza, M'gann, Adrian (Maggie's best man), Conny (Maggie's cousin, the only of her blood relatives that came), and of course himself. Winn and unsurprisingly Brian sang a somewhat sappy, somewhat humorous song they composed specifically for this day, that had the newlyweds blushing by the end of it. James was immortalizing every moment with his camera. Lucy thought that filming it was more fun.

Alex and Maggie's first dance as wives was a quiet affair, the silence only broken by the song they had chosen, as everyone watched the happy couple gently swaying in each other's arms, foreheads pressed together. The second and third dances weren't as solemn and the guests started conversing again.

Soon, it was time for the father-daughter dance. They were silent for a minute, only focusing on the movement of their feet. J'onn might have lived thousands of years on Earth, but his knowledge of human dances were pretty recent; Alex's was even more fresh and for a formidable agent who had incredible control over her body, she was still gauche in her steps. So far they were doing good; they hadn't stepped on each other foot yet. They counted it as success.

It was Alex who broke the silence first, almost timidly.

"Thank you. For being here. For doing all this. Walking me down the aisle, giving the speech. Talking me down when I've got cold feet." she laughed. "Thank you for being the father I needed. When my dad couldn't. When he failed to be that."

J'onn looked at her for a long moment, pondering if it was wise to tell her the truth. He took his decision; he hoped he was right and the revelation would give her some confort and not upset her.

"He was there, Alex."

"What?"

"Jeremiah. He was there, in disguise. Watching you from afar."

"He... He was?" J'onn nodded. He could hear her heart beating wildly in her chest. He took her in his arm, in a very fatherly fashion, and let her bury her face into his chest, let her calm down and process the news.

Finally, she composed herself, took a step back and stood straight, brushing away a stray tear.

"Why didn't you go after him? He's a traitor. He's Cadmus and tried to massively deported thousands of aliens. He hurt you. He hurt all of us."

"It's your big day. I wasn't going to ruin that."

"Yeah, well, I'm surprised nothing interrupted it. Like another invasion or something."

He chuckled.

"Thank you," she said earnestly. "For telling me. For... For protecting me. For giving me today."

"Of course. What kind of father figure would I be if I'd ruined my daughter's wedding day?"

She smiled gratefully at him but couldn't help the tears flooding her eyes, blurring her vision. "I couldn't ask for a better father. I'm lucky I've find you. Or, well, you've found me. You know what I mean."

"Despite his shortcomings, despite what he has become and the choices he made, Jeremiah is the reason I'm here today."

"No. He may have asked you to look after me and Kara, but you choose to go beyond that. You didn't promise him to become family, you did that on your own. I'll be forever grateful for that. Dad."

She winked, trying to look playful and teasing but her still teary eyes and the crack in her voice betrayed the true weight of her feelings. J'onn didn't need to be psychic to know she was deadly serious.

The song ended and the first notes of the next elevated in the air. He knew they both needed a break after so much emotion, though he knew he would not get it yet. "Today I gained another daughter. And I promised her a dance too."

"Oh, yeah, yeah. She's probably waiting for that impatiently." She didn't look disappointed, quite the opposite. She flashed him a bright grin and let him lead her to where Maggie was seated, watching them with a soft smile. J'onn kissed Alex's cheek and smiled proudly as the newlyweds pressed their mouths together tenderly.

"Ready for your dance?" he asked Maggie. She didn't answer verbally, only standing and placing her hand in his. He could sense at the edge of her mind as much as see in the sea of her eyes the storm of conflicted emotions and thoughts. He smiled as reassuringly as he managed, gently leading her into the steps of the dance.

"Welcome to the family."

Her breath hitched in her throat. "Thank you, sir- J'onn. That means a lot coming from you."

"I know how you feel. That's the same way I do. You've lost a family years ago and thought you'd never get that feeling back again. And here we are. With our little makeshift family."

"Not what I would have imagine, but I love them all the same. All of them. When I started falling for Alex, I hadn't realized that she was a package deal. Not like that."

"Yes, we're quiet a bunch, aren't we? And Alex is the worst of us," joked J'onn as he twirled her.

They looked at the subject of their discussion who was dancing with Eliza. More people were joining the dancefloor.

"You know she's wearing combat boots under her dress, right?"

"Yes. And I know she asked Winn to make her dress bulletproof. And fireproof."

"She did. And she convinced me to let him do the same for mine."

"Well, she cares about you. She wants you to be safe. But she can be... What's the word? Extra? She can be extra."

Maggie snorted. "She probably have half a dozen weapons concealed somewhere on her. God, I love that woman."

"You two are right for each other," J'onn said with a rare, teasing smile he reserved for his daughters. "How many weapons do you have?"

"Oh, erm. Just one. My spare gun. In... In my garter." She blushed and he couldn't help but laugh heartily.

"Yes, there's no doubt about it. You two are soulmates."

"Yeah, I think we are."

Maggie looked at Alex's and they locked eyes lovingly for an instant. J'onn watched with fatherly pride. He shared a knowing look with Eliza.

He released Maggie so she could dance with Adrian. He heard the two bickering about eating vegetables. Apparently Ade wasn't thrilled Maggie had decided to serve so much healthy foods at her wedding. But the bride seemed to be winning the argument and the young man grumblingly agreed to finish his plate.

J'onn laughed at their antics and went to join his father who was seated at their table, amicably chatting with M'gann and Kara. He kissed his girlfriend and sat beside her.

<You look happy,> his father told him through the Bond. J'onn was glad to be able to communicate through the traditional Green Martian way again. 

<I am. I have all the reasons to be.>

<You have three beautiful daughters.>

<They're my joy and pride in this new life, Father.>

Myr'nn smiled knowingly. <Oh I know. That is what I feel for you, my son. That's what it feels like to be a father. I am overjoyed to see you endorse that role again. And I thank you for giving me beautiful grandchildren.>

<Thank them for accepting me in their heart. I know I'll be forever grateful. On days like this, I feel what it's like to live again, and not just to survive. It's all thanks to them.>

J'onn looked at his family contently. Alex and Eliza dancing and chatting about the latest scientific papers they read, Kara and M'gann discussing alien foods, Maggie dancing and laughing with Adrian, Winn bickering with James and Lucy. All these people that had change his life for the better. 

<Our family.>

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please feed the writer by kudo-ing and commenting.
> 
> You can also say hi on Tumblr at mx-loar-tev ;)


End file.
